The present invention relates to special purpose tools of the wrench type and, more specifically, to a tool for applying torque to a cannister-type oil filter for threaded engagement with and disengagement from an engine block.
Most cannister-type oil filters for internal combustion engines in current use have a standardized external configuration. One end of the cannister includes a threaded portion for engagement with like threads on the engine whereon the filter is to be used, and is cylindrical from the threaded end for the major portion of its length. The remaining portion is of polygonal cross section and the end opposite that which includes the threads is essentially flat.
Although the torque which is applied to the filter cannisters when they are installed on or removed from an engine block is not unduly large, it is usually greater than that which can be applied manually. Therefore, some means in the nature of a wrench is required in order to apply the required torque. The most common tool in current use for installing and removing oil filter cannisters comprises a flexible band which encircles and frictionally engages the cylindrical body of the cannister, and a radially extending handle.
Although such tools are convenient and effective for installation and removal of the cannisters, a small amount of hot, dirty oil will usually drain from the engine immediately upon removal of the filter, even though the oil pan has previously been drained. In some cases, the leakage of one or two ounces of oil is of no consequence, but in other instances such leakage may be objectionable. This particularly evident where the engine is mounted in a boat or other location where the oil which leaks out upon removal of the filter may accumulate within an enclosed space.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a tool for the installation and removal of cannister-type engine oil filters which collects any oil that may leak from the engine upon removal of the filter.
In a more general sense, the object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved special purpose wrench for applying torque to an oil filter cannister which is threadedly engaged with an engine block.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.